The instant invention relates generally to children's harnesses and more specifically it relates to a first walker aid, which provides straps worn on an infant and held by an adult to prevent the infant from falling when taking first steps.
There are available various conventional childrens harnesses which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.